Sus ojos
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU - One shot] Su nombre fue un soplo de aire fresco. Sus ojos invitaban a querer conocerlo y darle un motivo por el cual cambiar lo sombrío de su mirar, pero él era un modelo con futuro y ella una simple aprendiz de diseñadora. Las opciones de encontrarse siquiera por casualidad estaban cercanas a cero. Pero el destino es caprichoso y Marinette no contaba con ello.


Esperaba poder subir este shot antes de medianoche, por aquello del aniversario, pero no pude. Felicidades Miraculers, aún nos quedan muchos años por delante.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous: les adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y asociados.

 **N/A:** One shot. AU en el que no existen los miraculous.

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 894

 **Personajes:** Adrien, Marinette

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Sus ojos**

 **·**

 **·**

No era ningún secreto que Marinette tenía un cariño especial por Adrien. Uno que sobrepasaba una simple amistad. Se podría decir que _estaba enamorada_ , vaya que lo estaba. Y no de lo físico, sino de la persona que no todo el mundo lograba ver en lo que decían sus actos.

No fue instantáneo, tenía que reconocerlo. La primera vez que lo vio en uno de los recortes que Alya, su mejor amiga, le había conseguido de las revistas de moda que traía su madre a casa, pensó que tenía buen porte. Un modelo que resaltaba por encima de cualquier otro, vistiese lo que vistiese. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver sus ojos verdes. _Verdes y sin brillo_.

— Pensé que te gustaría ver lo último de Gabriel Agreste, pero al parecer no es lo más interesante en ese recorte. — comentó Alya, riéndose del sonrojo tan repentino de su amiga.

— ¿Qui-quién es? — preguntó con la vista en la imagen.

— Adrien.

— ¿Adrien?

— Sí, Adrien Agreste, el hijo del gran diseñador y afamado Gabriel Agreste. Deberías saberlo, es tu diseñador favorito. — regañó — Aunque es su debut como "modelo" y todo eso, ahora que ha vuelto de estudiar en el extranjero.

— No es como si investigara a fondo la vida privada de los diseñadores a los que admiro. No estoy tan loca. — respondió casi sin pensar, sin apartar la vista del recorte, fingiendo leer el pie de foto.

 _Adrien_. ¿Cómo no lo supo antes?

— Mira lo que pone aquí, va a participar en una pasarela benéfica. — Alya seguía hablando, pero Marinette ya no escuchaba, seguía centrada en el rostro del rubio.

Su nombre fue un soplo de aire fresco. Sus ojos invitaban a querer conocerlo y darle un motivo por el cual cambiar lo sombrío de su mirar, pero él era un modelo con futuro y ella una simple aprendiz de diseñadora. Las opciones de encontrarse siquiera por casualidad estaban cercanas a cero.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y Marinette no contaba con ello.

Al entrar en la escuela secundaria, él estaba en su misma clase. No tuvieron el mejor de los comienzos, pero tras hablar el malentendido que surgió entre ellos, poco a poco, su interés por conocerlo se fue convirtiendo en amistad, para más tarde llegar a un inocente enamoramiento y más allá de eso, quería ver sus ojos brillar.

 _Centellear de alegría, entusiasmo, emoción._

Independientemente del afecto que le tenía. Porque era buena persona, pero no parecía como si el karma le estuviera devolviendo esa buena voluntad.

Lo había visto sonreír muchas veces, pero pocas habían sido las que esa dicha se reflejaba en sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él era una buena persona a la que le pasaban cosas buenas, ¿no? La buena suerte atrae buena suerte, ¿verdad?

Ella no llegaba a comprenderlo, no hasta que se armó de valor y decidió dejar atrás su timidez para acercarse y conocerlo.

Y fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Dejó de lado sus inseguridades y su timidez, reemplazándolo por confianza y determinación. Lo que empezó por querer conocerlo, afloró en una bella amistad. Marinette aprendió a ver en su mirar todos los sentimientos y emociones que no expresaba al hablar. _Tristeza, enfado, alegría, sorpresa_. El mismo Adrien le había confesado que con ella se sentía diferente.

Conociéndolo supo que sus padres estaban divorciados y con custodia compartida. Ella notaba el cambio de humor de él y podía adivinar cuándo estaba con su padre y cuándo estaba con su madre.

Para él, ella era su mejor amiga. Para ella, él era su amor platónico.

Aunque todo cambió aquel día. Uno como cualquier otro.

La mirada del chico desprendía preocupación, nerviosismo e incluso miedo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella.

— Sí, sin problemas. — contestó él, intentando que su voz sonara segura.

Otra vez, esa sonrisa sin transmitir lo mismo con la mirada. Ella se preocupó, pero debía ser algo muy importante para que no se lo dijera. Quizás, relacionado con sus padres.

— Sabes que puedes contarme y no le diré a nadie, ¿verdad?

— Claro que lo sé — respondió un tanto alterado — Es solo que… ahora no te lo puedo decir, estamos en clase.

Esperó al final del día. Había recogido sus cosas y se disponía a salir con Alya, cuando un tirón en su brazo la detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa Marinette? — preguntó Alya al ver que su amiga no la seguía.

— No sé, yo… Adrien, ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Recuerdas que tenía algo que contarte? — ella asintió — Tiene que ser ahora.

— Pero…. — las palabras de Marinette murieron en su boca al ver que aquello era importante para él. — No te importa, ¿no Alya?

— No te preocupes, de todos modos, tengo que hablar algo con Nino. Adiós. — se despidió rápida. Algo sospechaba.

Adrien seguía agarrándola del brazo, hasta que movió su agarre para tomar su mano, gesto que sorprendió a la chica. ¿Qué le pasaba? Quería preguntar, pero antes de poder decir algo, él se adelantó a hablar primero.

— Marinette, tengo algo que decirte.

Lo miró a los ojos, pero él estaba con la mirada baja y era casi imposible descifrar lo que pensaba.

— Dime, ¿pasa algo?

— Nada. — respondió de golpe.

— Adrien…

— Me he prometido que de hoy no pasaría, así que ahí va. — Adrien la miró a los ojos — Marinette, yo… eh… ¿quieres… salir conmigo?

Ella nunca olvidará ese brillo en los ojos de él cuando respondió que sí.

* * *

Ciertamente, este shot ha sido rescatado de un Word de recortes. Lo empecé a escribir varios capítulos antes de que se emitieran los de Orígenes (Ep. 25 y Ep. 26). Espero que les haya gustado.

 _HeiMao3_

Pd: se acaba de confirmar que la segunda temporada de Miraculous Ladybug viene para **mayo 2017**


End file.
